Knowledge is Power
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Power and wisdom were two separate components of the Triforce. But there was a saying in Hyrule that knowledge was power. And in her wisdom, Zelda knew that saying to be true. In wisdom, she had power. And finally, the courage to do what had to be done.


**Knowledge is Power**

Few ever saw the dungeons of Hyrule Castle.

Few even knew about them. To her people, she was Queen Zelda Harkinian, ruler of Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, protector of the realm. Their queen could never have something as ghastly as a dungeon underneath her castle. Not one so far beneath the earth, so far removed from the touch of wind and sun.

 _Thus, we see the worth of ignorance._

It would have been an odd thing to say, she reflected, as she descended the stairs down to the lowest level, accompanied by a pair of knights. Ignorance was in opposition to wisdom. But, as she knew, there was wisdom in ignorance. Or rather, wisdom in keeping the right people in a state of ignorance, while the ruler had wisdom and knowledge. Wisdom to take the steps she had. Wisdom to shed the moniker of "princess," and become queen. How many of her predecessors had borne that title, she reflected? Were they so afraid of ruling that they dare not call themselves "queen?" After all, Hyrule's greatest foe did not hesitate to call himself "king." The King of Thieves as he had once been known, or the King of Evil, when all pretence of his desires had been shed. He had once ruled as king. In a timeline beyond her reach, if not her sight.

 _We're here._

They were at the dungeon's nadir. As if on the shores of the underworld itself.

She nodded to the knights. They remained put at the entrance to the lowest chamber. They had taken vows of silence, ones that could not be broken without her blessing, lest they suffer a fate that would make death a mercy. They had never been needed so far, and yet, accidents could happen. Especially with the monster before her. The monster clad in chains. The monster that was linked to her, as surely as she was to him, as both they were to the third component of the cycle. He who could never know. He, who in her wisdom, she had shunned. In past lives, they had found each other. But she would break the cycle. And break any number of hearts to do so. Break it, so that other chains could remain unbroken. Casting thoughts of her better half aside, she let out a whisper into the darkness.

"Ganon."

It lunged at her, out of the entropy, like a dragon being awoken by a mouse. But in this case, the mouse stood still, and the dragon was caught up in its chains. Chains forged in the depths of Death Mountain itself. Transported in secrecy to Hyrule Castle, where they would be used to bound the beast. He who had blemished Hyrule more times than even she could fathom. Always to return, even after always being defeated.

"How fare you today?"

He roared. He spat. He grunted. He really was a pig, Zelda reflected. A giant pig with the Triforce of Power, but a pig nonetheless. She was neither farmer nor butcher, and yet…she smiled.

"Perhaps you understand me," she whispered. "Perhaps there is something left of Ganondorf Dragmire left inside you."

He…no, _it_ , let out a growl.

"Or perhaps nothing. Perhaps only the beast remains, and the spirit is gone. Power, without wisdom."

It fell silent. And Zelda took a step forward. On her palm, the Triforce of Wisdom glowed, as it came close to the Triforce of Power. Long had it been separated from Courage, but here…here, for a moment, both king and queen knew light.

"I know your secret," Zelda whispered. "You shall always return. I shall always return. And L… _he_ , shall always return. On and on we dance. The nature of the dance may change, as may the music, but the dance itself remains."

It remained silent. Zelda looked into its eyes. There was no humanity there, no reason. And yet she pressed on.

"Until now," she said. "Now, I shall keep you here. You shall never die, Ganon, not even after I have departed this world. A thousand queens by the name of Zelda may be born, live, and perish, but you shall always be here. For if you die, you shall be reborn. But you…" She reached out, touching its tusk. It recoiled, and she smirked. "You shall never die, Ganon. That's my final gift to you. The one trap you can never escape from. So if Ganondorf, or Demise, or whatever soul that lies within you is still alive, know this – you are powerless. Through wisdom, I have power over you. And I have the courage to see this through."

Still, it remained in silence. Slowly, it slunk back into the dark. For a moment, Zelda almost pitied it. Almost. But this creature had carved a bloody path through history. It had made its mark. It was the monster in the minds of children, the shadow in the dark, the fear that was invoked by those who called themselves pious. No, she reflected. Ganon deserved neither pity nor mercy. And she could never afford to let anyone know, lest they consider granting it. The girl was gone. Princess Zelda was gone. All that was left was the queen.

So she turned and departed. Nodded to her knights to escort her back into the light. To the world that would always know Ganon's shadow.

But at least, a world that would know peace.


End file.
